Qui se ressemble Patron
by Alicefiction
Summary: Le patron traîne un soir et décide de prendre un dernier verre avant de rentré. Mauvaise idée ou pas, à vous de voir... (Patron x OC)
1. Ce que t'as de plus fort!

******Vous êtes actuellement en train de lire la partie Patron de "Qui se ressemble..."! Ce seras une série de 5 partie, une avec le hippie, une geek, une patron, une panda et une Mathieu! :) Non, pas de partie Prof et fille! désolé mais c'est déjà long comme ça! ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas! :p******

* * *

><p>Il faisait complètement nuit, il déambulait dans la rue sombre sans crainte ni peur. Et pour cause ! C'était LUI la plus grande menace dans cette rue. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, ses lunettes de soleil qui ne le quittait jamais. Il est le plus grand criminel du monde, Le Patron. Une cigarette allumée entre les doigts, dont il tirait une taffe de temps en temps sur ses lèvres tendues par un sourire carnassier. Il était minuit, il revenait d'un de ses bordels où il avait passé une soirée assez…Mouvementé. Il devait rentrer, son créateur allait sûrement encore s'énerver. Mais il prit quand même le temps de s'arrêter dans un bar, il n'avait pas assez bu à son goût. Il alla dans un bar habituel, le barman le connaissait bien et le servit avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.<p>

-Alors patron, comment c'est passer la soirée ?

-Très bien gamin, excellente même !

Le patron but le verre que lui avait servi son ami puis ralluma une cigarette. Soudain il sentit une présence s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il détourna son regard vers la présence, regard discret caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il n'arrivait pas à lui fixer un âge, elle était petite mais n'avait pas l'air d'une ado. Elle avait tous les cheveux relevés en arrière par une queue-de-cheval, ils étaient fins, couleur blond sable. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu ciel mi-clos, lui donnant un coté sensuel. Elle portait un T-shirt très décolleté qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril, un petit short et de longues bottes. Sa tenue lui rappelait une des héroïnes de jeux vidéo du geek.

-Barman, un truc puissant s'il te plaît !

-Puissant du genre ?

La femme lui lança un sourire malicieux puis posa un coude sur le bar.

-Du genre, ce que tu as de plus puissant.

-Tu es sûre gamine ?

-Si tu arrives à boire sans froncer un sourcil je te l'paye gamine.

La femme se tourna vers le patron, un peu dubitatif. Mais sourit à l'entente du défi, le barman lui servit son verre qu'elle caressa du bout du doigt. Le patron attendait impatiemment qu'elle avale le contenu du verre pour voir la tête qu'elle ferait quand le liquide commencerait à lui broyer la gorge. Sans prévenir elle finit par avaler le verre entier cul sec. Le patron resta perplexe, pas un bruit, pas un sourcil froncer, pas un tremblement. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un verre d'eau plate, elle semblait aller très bien.

-Là, gamine, tu m'étonnes.

-Je serais capable d'en boire des dizaines comme ça !

Le patron éclata de rire, il l'aimait déjà cette fille. Il sortit l'argent pour payer le verre quand elle commença à se rapprocher de lui, vraiment très proche. C'était de la pure provocation, et même si ce n'était pas la fille la plus sexy qu'il ait vu, il faut avouer qu'il ne résiste jamais à ce genre de fille. Provocatrice et téméraire, pourtant il lisait dans ses yeux une douceur. Elle était comme un chat, non, un chaton.

-Tu sais gamine, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir avec qui tu joue là.

-Oh que si…

Le patron sentait que les mains de sa compagne glissaient lentement vers sa ceinture. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir après avoir compris ses intentions. La femme c'était déjà emparer de son 9 mm pour le coller sur sa la tempe du criminel.

-Le patron, le plus grand criminel du monde !

-Sale garce !

-Oh pitié ! C'est tout ce que tu as pour te défendre ?

Elle détourna les yeux vers le barman qui s'était saisi d'un couteau, elle roula les yeux et lui tira une balle dans le bras froidement, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Mais pendant la seconde où elle avait détourné son bras le patron en avait profité pour saisir son bras.

-Le petit chaton tente de se faire passer pour une tigresse ?

-Tu fantasmes sur les félins ?

Malgré la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, ils se souriaient suite à la dernière remarque de la femme. Mais le patron repris vite le sujet qui fâche.

-Pourquoi vouloir ma mort ?

-Ta mort ? Non ! Surtout pas, au contraire ! Je veux juste que tu me suives mais je doute que tu sois très enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Ça dépend la raison.

La fille se remit à sourire au patron, ils étaient tous les deux bloqués cars celui qui lâche en premier à perdu. Mais son bras tendu commençait à lui faire mal et sa patience avait des limites. Des limites très fines d'ailleurs quand elle repensa à la raison de sa venue. Elle s'énerva d'un coup, surprenant le patron. Elle s'était entièrement retourné pour frapper le patron directement dans le visage, ce qui lui tordit le bras. Le patron ne s'était pas préparé à recevoir le coup et tomba donc directement au sol alors que la fille rebrandit son arme dans sa direction.

-Finis de plaisanter maintenant !

Le patron avait la main sur le visage, sa vue était troublé sûrement due à la quantité non négligeable de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez et qu'il crachait aussi. La dernière vision claire qu'il eut s'était encore cette femme qui lui faisait avaler quelque chose. Un somnifère ou une autre drogue sûrement car il perdit conscience juste après.


	2. Ève

Il faisait horriblement froid, c'était la seule chose qu'il sentait car tout son corps était engourdi. Mais il arrivait quand même à entrouvrir ses paupières laissant une lumière intense s'y glisser. Il était complètement aveuglé, l'habitude d'avoir ses lunettes de soleil. Le temps de s'adapter à la luminosité, il apercevait une silhouette familière. Elle faisait des allers et retours juste devant lui mais finit visiblement par remarquer son éveil.

-Enfin réveillé. Sais-tu au moins combien de temps tu as dormi ?!

Son corps était encore à moitié endormie, impossible de prononcer un mot. Et encore cette lumière qui l'éblouissait. Cependant il commençait à sentir une douleur au niveau des poignets et des chevilles. Bon sang, il était attaché ?! Il finit par prendre une grande respiration pour souffler quelques mots.

-Sale garce…

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai encore rien fait !

-J'suis pas venue ici tout seul…

-oh pitié !

Il avait vraiment du mal à respirer, surtout que cet endroit puait le moisit à plein nez. Mais il sentit une pression sur ses cuisses. La blonde venait de s'asseoir sur lui et laissait tranquillement ses mains se balader.

-Je te pris de ne pas me confondre avec l'autre fillette inutile.

Il leva difficilement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient bleu ciel, c'était les mêmes aucun doute. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'ils étaient assez différents, comme une certaine folie que l'on pouvait lire à l'intérieur. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que cette fille n'était pas la même que celle qui l'a endormie ?

-Ta gentille amie est en train de se faire corriger. Elle a mis beaucoup trop de temps à te ramener et je déteste les gens trop lents.

Soudain, la porte de la petite pièce se mis à toquer. La femme finit par lâcher la chemise du patron, qu'elle titillait et déboutonnait depuis qu'elle s'était assise, et se releva.

-Quand on parle du loup.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le patron put distinguer un grand homme qui jeta violemment une fille assez familière au sol puis il referma la porte. La fille tenta de se relever difficilement, son visage était presque entièrement teinté de rouge et ses bras étaient griffés aussi.

- Ève, laisse-moi partir.

La fille encore debout se figea net avant d'exploser de rire. Elle continua avant de se calmer et de s'accroupir pour saisir le menton de la jeune femme.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Lara.

Le visage de la fameuse Lara se décomposa encore plus, ce qui fit vivement ricaner Ève. Celle-ci se redressa et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Lara pour la pousser contre le mur. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette dégoûtait Le Patron au plus au point. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de comprendre qu'Ève revint vers lui.

- Revenons-en au sujet principal : Où est le fric pour mon boss ?

-ça dépend qui est ton boss.

Ève le regarda un moment avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire encore une fois en lâchant un « Et on peut savoir à combien de personnes tu dois de l'argent ? ». Le Patron était entre l'amusement et le dégoût de cette fille qui avait un rire absolument horrible. Mais il sentit soudain une douleur vive dans sa cuisse. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant la petite seconde où il avait détourné sa pensée. La fille était maintenant au-dessus du patron et, avec un bras, tenait le dossier de la chaise et de l'autre main, elle tenait un poignard qu'elle avait enfoncé dans sa jambe. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement.

-Joe ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Peut-être.

Cette fois il se prit un poing en plein visage alors qu'elle tenait son poignard fermement, appuyant de plus en plus dessus. Il lâcha un deuxième gémissement. Il sentait la chaleur du sang qui coulait sur sa jambe. Elle avait ce regard complètement blasé, elle ne ressentait strictement rien. La respiration du Patron était saccadée, sa vision se troubler à nouveau. Elle n'aura pas été nette très longtemps. Soudain il sentit le fer quitter sa chair, il releva la tête et vu Ève lécher le sang sur le poignard.

-Si t'aime lécher gamine, je suis ton homme.

-Je dois avouer que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux encore plus.

-Qui est ?

Elle s'assit sur la jambe endommagée du patron, tirant légèrement sur sa blessure aberrante et le laissant crier de douleur. Quand il réussit à se reprendre il lui lança un regard noir alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard un peu moqueur. Ève passa délicatement un de ses doigts fins sur le bord des lèvres du patron pour essuyer le sang qui s'en était écoulé plus tôt et elle lécha son doigt.

-Ce que j'aime, c'est le sang.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son regard se tourna vers la silhouette qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Alerté par le regard du patron, Ève daigna se retourner et vu Lara, dirigeant une arme à feu vers eux.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

-Je me débarrasse définitivement de toi !

-Tu n'oseras jamais.

Ève affichait un air sûr d'elle, et pour cause. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Puisque après un moment d'hésitation, elle finit par grimacer et rabaisser son arme. Laissant Ève exploser dans un de ses fameux rires. Le patron n'y comprenait rien, cette fille avait la possibilité et l'envie, et sûrement l'expérience vu la froideur avec laquelle elle a tiré sur le barman. Et pourtant, rien.

-Ma pauvre, tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour gagner la partie et tu es totalement dans l'impossibilité de les utiliser. C'est assez ironique, tu dois me tuer pour la protéger mais tu sais qu'elle ne te le pardonnera pas !

-Elle m'a déjà pardonné beaucoup de choses…

-Quelle petite idiote !

Et Ève repartie encore dans son rire entre l'hystérie et le machiavélisme. Ça commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs du Patron. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car pendant que mademoiselle rigole, lui a réussi à couper les cordages de ses poignets avec un canif planquer à l'intérieur de sa ceinture et de ses pieds en…enlevant ses chaussures (malynx !). Il finit par bousculer Ève contre le mur la laissant s'éclater la tête contre le mur. Le moment où elle sera sonnée était son seul espoir. Il remit ses chaussures (ouai faut ne pas déconner !) et, pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même, attrapa le bras de Lara pour l'emmener elle aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Ta gueule gamine, cours.

Il dit ça, mais il était le plus lent des deux à cause de sa blessure à la jambe. Ils entendaient les hurlements d'Ève au bout du couloir, ordonnant de les rattraper. Au bout de quelques minutes, le gars qui avait ramené Lara tout à l'heure se pointa mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire car Lara l'abattu froidement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça plus tôt gamine ?

-Il m'a eu par surprise.

-Trop naïve.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'apprendre que j'suis faible !

Le patron fut surpris par son agressivité, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit. Ils continuèrent de courir jusqu'à finir dans une rue, assez loin de la planque. Ils se cachèrent des regards en se cachant dans une ruelle, là, le patron se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles, un plus vite que l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré ?

Lara se tendit d'un coup, elle regardait le patron bizarrement, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas du tout à ce qu'il pose cette question et pourtant la curiosité le rongeait terriblement. Ils se regardaient fixement dans les yeux, les azurs du patron et ceux couleur ciel de Lara.

-Ce n'est pas évident ?

-Si ça l'était je l'aurais deviné gamine.

-On en a pourtant touché un bout.

-Je n'sais pas de qui vous parliez moi.

Lara soupira légèrement avant de s'asseoir à côté du patron. Puis la vision du patron s'assombrit soudainement, mais de manière positive. Ses lunettes ! Génial ! Enfin bon, ça ne répondait pas à sa question. Il chercha Lara du regard, elle avait l'air sombrée dans ses pensées les plus noirs. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler et pourtant.

-C'est assez compliqué, mais pour faire cours. Ève est ma sœur, et j'ai conclu un marché avec elle y a longtemps pour qu'elle n'aille pas voir mes autres sœurs.

-Et elles laissent faire ça ? Cool la famille.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Moi, si Mathieu et les autres ont des emmerdes, je les aiderai. À ma manière bien sûr, mais je les aiderai.

Lara avait l'air très surprise de cette déclaration. C'est vrai, le patron était un criminel et il s'en prenait même à Mathieu et aux autres parfois. Mais il était tout de même assez attaché à ses « frères ». Mais il ne leur dirait jamais bien sûr, JAMAIS.

- En fait, elles ne savent même pas qu'Ève existe.

Il se retourna vers elle brusquement, tellement vite qu'il se fit mal à la nuque. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Elles sont sœurs mais ne se connaissent pas ?

-Enfin bon, maintenant je crois que tout est fini. J'ai plus qu'à prier qu'Ève ne fasse rien de mal.

Lara se releva, et le patron tenta de faire de même mais il le regretta. Il se laissa retomber, sa jambe n'arrivait plus à le soulever. Bordel que c'était humiliant, être aussi faible devant elle. Et pourtant, malgré le fait que voir le patron faible puisse avoir un côté amusant. Lara ne ria pas, au contraire, elle attrapa le patron sous les épaules et l'aida à se lever.

-Je suppose que ta fierté t'empêche d'aller à l'hôpital.

-Tu me connais trop, gamine.

Ils se souriaient maintenant. Et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers l'appart des Sommet.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**passez à une autre partie! :)**


End file.
